


4 Drabbles – Incógnita (Spanish/Español)

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/159815582628/4-drabbles-incógnita-spanishespañolParte de Crash Bandicoot+ Prodigiosa Ladybug AU crossover





	4 Drabbles – Incógnita (Spanish/Español)

Su kwami le decía que él tenía el poder de la suerte pero Cortex no cree tanto en ello pues por una extraña razón los bandicoots parecían seguirlo por todos lados, incluso cuando se convierte en Ladybug. De hecho solía encontrarse con algunos de ellos en situaciones riesgosas y por desgracia él se sentía con el deber de ayudarlos y siempre terminaba salvándoles, además de que siempre parecen querer hacerle la vida imposible de una forma u otra, !que no mientan!. Aun así esos odiosos bandicoots parecían estimarle, ¿Quién diría que su alter ego sería más respetado que él mismo?

****************************************************************************************************

Ahí estaba parado frente a él. De complexión robusta, botas negras, un pantalón militar y un brazo parcialmente metalizado… si ese era Crunch, mirándolo con esa típica sonrisa que tanto le molesta. Pero él no puede decirle eso, debe cuidar su imagen como Ladybug además de que su identidad siempre estaba en juego y no debía dar indicios de ello nunca si es posible. Se pregunta si los demás héroes pasaban por lo mismo. De todas las peticiones que ha tenido por parte de sus fans esta es una de las más extrañas. ¿Por qué rayos debía firmarle un dakimakura?

****************************************************************************************************

Cortex no comprende cómo es que alguien podía arriesgar su vida solo por tonterías. ¿Qué parte de ‘manténganse a salvo y fuera del peligro’ no entendían? Al parecer Coco no lo hacía, ya que se la encontró por casualidad en todo este desastre y ella le aseguraba con cierto nerviosismo que solo quería una foto suya. “Te pondré a salvo pero esta vez promete que no te expondrás así de nuevo, después te doy una exclusiva, ¿eso está bien?” Al parecer dijo lo correcto ya que ella no se contuvo y sin más comenzó a abrazarlo efusivamente mientras gritaba emocionada.

*************************************************************************************************** 

La vida parecía jugarle bromas y hoy no es la excepción. Justo cuando ya estuvo a punto de irse pudo sentir una mirada detrás de él y giro sin pensárselo dos veces creyendo que sería alguno de esos ‘curiosos’ que querían descubrir las identidades de los famosos héroes, pero no, era algo peor: Crash Bandicoot, quien no parece dejar de mirarle de una forma escalofriante. Así estuvieron por unos cuantos segundos hasta que le pregunto que deseaba. Crash le lanza algo y huye de ahí, dejándolo solo con una fruta Wumpa en sus manos. Bueno, eso fue un poco extraño.


End file.
